Explosions
by Superman McShway
Summary: This is my 1st Fanfic so I hope you like it. Superman has a new villian that likes to use explosives. Will superman be able to stop him. 'I know that was really corny.'
1. chapter 1

Hey, I don't own Superman so don't sue me. Oh yeah, I can't spell, so deal with it. But I hope you like this story anyway.  
  
I was flying through the sky over the busy Metropolis like normal. It had been a long day, and I was just about to go home, when I heard a scream. I know it is practically our theme song but hey. I swooped down and saw a building on fire, nothing big. There were people on the ground screaming, and pointing up. I looked up, and like normal, there was a lady trapped inside. Oddly enough, it wasn't Louis! When the people in the crowd saw me they started cheering, I crashed through a window into a room. The girl was trapped in between several burning boards. I screamed to her, "It's alright miss, I'll get you out of there!" She screamed, and I went over, and threw the boards aside. Naturally, they didn't burn me. duh. Picking her up in my arms, I crashed through another wall, and set her down in front of the cheering crowd. By then, the firemen had come. "It took long enough" I muttered to myself. The girl turned back to me, "Thank you Superman,, I didn't know what had happened, I was just there, and then there was this big explosion." She said, "By the way, my name is Leah McShway." She added. By then I wasn't truly paying attention. Sorry, but I was tired, and all I really wanted to do was to go home! I think that I told her, 'I hope you're all right', and flew off. By the time I finally reached home it was about 12:30 at night. Wandering over to my bed, having already changed into my pajamas, I flopped down. Sleep claimed me in a couple minutes. The next morning, I was awakened by the annoying scream of my alarm; most people have buzzers, or beeps, but screams are the only things that wake ME up. I stared down at the time. "Shit! I'm late!" It was 8:35, and I had to be at work 5 minutes before. I started to get up when my phone rang, answering it, I heard the familiar voice of my partner. "HEY CLARK! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" she started to continue, but by then I had already hung up, and zoomed down there, literally. I was behind Louis within 5 seconds of her calling. Coming up behind her I said "Hi Louis!" Louis screamed, and turned around. "Clark, didn't I just call you?" "Hmmm? What are you talking about, I was just in the bathroom!" "But." Louis sounded confused, "what are you talking about, I just called you at your house!" "Must have been a wrong number, let's get back to work." "Alright, we have to cover a story about a mysterious fire that happened last night. Superman was there, but he immediately left after he rescued the girl from the explosion." "Explosion. there was an explosion, I thought it was just a fire!" "Umm, where have you been Clark? The explosion caused the fire, the fire didn't just appear there." It was about then that I started to remember about that girl saying something about an explosion. 


	2. chapter 2

Hey, my last chapter was short this one will be too. Sorry about that. I'm typing it in Computer class. Well I don't own Superman or any other characters so far other than Leah McShway®. So here is the story.  
  
"Hello earth to Clark." I snapped out of my half daze, and turned to my partner.  
"Clark, now Superman saved a girl from that building and I was lucky enough to set up a time to interview her. So if you don't mind I think we better be off to that interview. Clark are you listening to me?"  
"Yes Lois, alright we better go."  
"Ok, lets use my car. I just got a new one." I followed Lois into the employee parking lot.   
"Wow Lois is that your car?"  
"Yes isn't is cool!" We stared upon a black eclipse convertible.  
"Never knew you were into sports cars Lois."  
"Well I guess you could call it a sports car, now hop in." We drove out of the parking lot and into the busy streets of Metropolis. It was a nice day; there were a few clouds in the sky but other then nothing. I thought what a perfect day for flying. Hey I'm superman remember these are the kind of things I think about. Some think about; it would be a nice day to go for a walk; I say it would be a nice day to fly. I looked out the window as we drove down the streets. It was a usual day. People walking about the sidewalks and hey…  
"Lois stop the car, a man just attacked a women in that ally."  
"What?"  
"Stop the car Lois!" Lois turned to me with a you-got-to-be-kidding expression.  
"Clark don't worry, I'm sure Superman will save her."  
"Lois, Maybe he is busy, NOW STOP THE CAR!" Lois seemed quite surprised by my yelling and maybe even a little intimidated. She pulled the car over and we jumped out.  
"Ok Clark, I stopped the car and Clark, Clark where are you" I knew I shouldn't have left Lois like that but I had to change and save that girl. I flew out of the phone booth and flew to the girls rescue. I made it here in time to stop the attacker from grabbing her purse a shooting her. Stopping bullets doesn't hurt me so when I did it didn't leave a scratch. The man tried to run but I stopped him before he had a chance to get to the street. I took him to jail in the wink of an eye and was back to ask the girl if she was alright. She thanked me and I ran off to get changed. After I did I had to find Lois. I knew I was going to be in for and ear full about leaving her and running off somewhere. I found Lois leaning against her car with utter anger on her face.  
"CLARK, WHERE DID YOU GO!"  
"Sorry Lois I had to go save that girl, I mean if superman didn't go who would."  
"Well did superman show up?" I thought if I told her the truth that he, well I showed up I would get yelled at so…  
"No he didn't and I saved her."  
"Superman didn't come?"  
"No, But I saved the girl."  
"Wow he didn't come. We could make a story out of this. I can just see headline, 'Superman doesn't come to aid of attacked woman' Do you think superman has become lazy?"  
"NO!, and we are not going to write a story about that!" No way was I lazy. I didn't need a story written by a girl who likes me. We got back into the car and drove off.  
"So Lois, where is this girl were going to interview?"   
"Oh, we're going to meet her at a Burger King."  
"Um, Burger King?" Lois shifted in her seat and said.  
"Yeah, I'm, I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes and let my head fall to the back of the seat. I looked out the window and watched the telephone poles go by. Lois then brought the car into the parking lot and parked it.   
"Ok Clark we're here. Get out." I got out of the car with Lois and we made our way into Burger King. I looked around the restaurant and saw the girl that I had saved last night. I started to walk over to her. Lois caught up to me and said.  
"Hey Clark, how did you know what girl to walk over to?"  
"Oh, um, I just figured it was her."  
"Oh, well good guess." We walked up to her and started to talk.  
"Hello, I'm Lois and this is my partner Clark."  
"Hi, I'm Leah. I guess I talked to you on the phone Lois."  
"Yes."  
"Um, Clark, did you know that you look a lot like Superman?" Leah held up a picture of Superman. My eyes went wide and then I turned my head down to the floor. Lois burst out into laughter.  
"Clark, hahahahahaha Superman hahahahahahaha, like that would ever happen in a zillion years. Hahahahahahaha!"  
"But, he does."  
"Whatever. Hahahaha, I think we should start on our interview. Clark you take over while I order a double cheeseburger with extra ketchup." Lois walked away and I sat down across from Leah and started the interview. 


End file.
